mrinigo1995_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode Title Analysis
This article shows the titles and their meaning from each episode/chapter of The Vampire Diaries, The Secret Circle, and Girl Meets World Series. Note: This article contains analysis and hypothesis of the The Vampire Diaries, The Secret Circle & Girl Meets World. Unless marked otherwise, all content should be considered canon. Girl Meets World Series Girl Meets World ''The Way I Loved You'' * This is about Edward's break-up with Bella. ''I Won't Apologize'' * Bella sees Edward with someone else from school and is hurt, but also mad at him. That is something she won't apologize for. ''A Year Without Rain'' * Bella thinks about being without Edward as a year without rain for a few moments. It also refers to meeting Jacob which makes it "rain" again. * "A Year Without Rain" is a song by Selena Gomez & the Scene. ''One and the Same'' * Ironically, it refers to Allison and Bella not being the same. * "One and the Same" is a song by Demi Lovato and Selena Gomez. ''It's Magic'' * Bella finds out about Jacob’s secret: he’s a werewolf. * The title is taken from the song "Magic" by Selena Gomez. ''Falling Down'' * Bella falls into the lake and finds herself on the island with the Moonpool. * "Falling Down" is a song by Selena Gomez & the Scene. ''Shake It Up! * Bella tells Jacob about her secret. During dancing, Bella begins to discover her water powers which makes her pretty shaken. * "Shake It Up" is a song by Selena Gomez. ''Round & Round * Paul bothers Bella: he's going "round and round". * "Round & Round" is a song by Selena Gomez & the Scene. ''Bang Bang Bang'' * Edward announces that a war is coming; he has joined the local vampire coven to become a real killing vampire. * "Bang Bang Bang" is a song by Selena Gomez & the Scene. ''Ghost of You'' * Bella now sees Edward as a ghost in her life. * "Ghost of You" is a song by Selena Gomez & the Scene. ''I Promise You'' * Bella and Jacob promise to love each other for ever. * "I Promise You" is a song by Selena Gomez & the Scene. Girl Meets 2 Worlds: Clash of the Werewolves ''Life Is a Highway'' * Bella and Jacob enjoy their time together. * "Life Is a Highway" is a 2006 cover by Rascal Flatts. ''Whole Lotta History'' * Alice tells about other mermaids on Earth. Bella meets them and they reveal their history. * "Whole Lotta History" is a song by Girls Aloud. ''Ain't No Other Man'' * Bella tells Jacob how much she loves him. * "Ain't No Other Man" is a song by Christina Aguilera. ''Say It Right'' * Refers to Rosalie and Leah becoming Bella's friends. It is also about Alice's vision. * "Say It Right" is a song by Nelly Furtado. ''Playing with Fire'' * A game of Truth or Dare? is played. * "Playing with Fire" is a song by Kevin Federline. ''I Write Sins Not Tragedies'' * The dark secret of the past between the rival tribes is told. * "I Write Sins Not Tragedies" is a song by Panic! at the Disco. ''Until the End of Time'' * Refers to Jacob's dream. This dreams is a reference to the original Twilight book series. * "Until the End of Time" is a song by Justin Timberlake featuring Beyoncé. ''Break the Night with Colour'' * Bella goes hiking and is threatened by Laurent. * "Break the Night with Colour" is a song by Richard Ashcroft. ''Hips Don't Lie'' * The planned party takes place. * "Hips Don't Lie" is a song by Shakira featuring Wyclef Jean. ''She Moves in Her Own Way'' * Jacob wants to prevent Bella from being in the middle of the war between the wolves. Bella disagrees. * "She Moves in Her Own Way" is a song by The Kooks. ''How to Save a Life'' * The fight takes place in which lives are lost and spared. * "How to Save a Life" is a song by The Fray. Girl Meets Anoth3r World ''This Town Ain't Big Enough for the Both of Us'' * TBA * "This Town Ain't Big Enough for the Both of Us" is a cover song by https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Siouxsie_and_the_Banshees. ''Causing a Commotion'' * TBA * "Causing a Commotion" is a song by Madonna. ''Everlasting Love'' * TBA * "Everlasting Love" is a song by Sandra. ''Open Your Heart'' * TBA * "Open Your Heart" is a song by Madonna. ''Welcome to the Jungle'' * TBA * "Welcome to the Jungle" is a song by Guns N' Roses. ''A Rush and a Push and the Land is Ours'' * TBA * "A Rush and a Push and the Land is Ours" is a song by The Smiths. ''Who's That Girl? * TBA * "Who's That Girl" is a song by American singer Madonna from the soundtrack album to the 1987 film Who's That Girl. ''I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For * TBA * "I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For" is a song by Irish rock band U2. ''When Push Comes to Shove'' * TBA * "When Push Comes to Shove" is a song by metalcore band For the Fallen Dreams. ''Back in the High Life Again'' * TBA * "Back in the High Life Again" is a song by Steve Winwood. ''Beyond the Doors of the Dark'' * TBA * "Beyond the Doors of the Dark" is a song by heavy metal band Savatage. ''It's the End of the World as We Know It'' * TBA * "It's the End of the World as We Know It" is a song by rock band R.E.M.. Girl Meets The Real Quest ''All Around the World'' * TBA ''Friends In Low Places'' * TBA ''Shades of Red/Shades of Blue'' * TBA ''Birds of Passage'' * TBA ''We Gotta Get out of This Place'' * TBA ''When the Lights Go Out'' * TBA ''Thieves in the Temple'' * TBA ''Pictures of You'' * TBA ''Have You Seen Her'' * TBA ''Storming the Gates of Hell'' * TBA ''Another Day in Paradise'' * TBA ''Violent By Nature'' * TBA ''A Thousand Years'' * TBA The Secret Circle Season Two ''Alone * Hurricane * The Vampire Diaries Season 7 Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again * Refers to Damon wishing that Elena awakens from her magical coma. Also refers to William wishing his mother was alive again. Why Do You Let Me Stay Here? * Elena doesn't realise at first where she is held captive. A Date With Destiny * Caroline goes on a date with Andrew who reveals he is a Guardian. A Nightmare on Sorority Row * Refers to the attacks during Whitmore's House of Evil. Something to Die For * Someone dies at the end of the episode. It also refers to the Phoenix Stone. The One That Got Away * Is about all the people that they lost. Night of the Hunter * Alaric sets out on a vampire killing spree. Jeremy returns. Wrapped in Red * Enzo and Julian have a fight. A Long Way Down * Refers to two persons being sucked into the Phoenix Stone. Abandon All Hope * Is taken from the line "Abandon all hope, ye who enter here". This is about being in the Phoenix Stone World. Something Wicked * A mysterious, wicked entity has come into town. When Love Comes to Town * It's Valentine's Day. Oh Brother, Where Art Thou? * Is about Stefan searching for his brother inside the Phoenix Stone. Postcards from the Edge * Refers to Stefan's, Damon's, Elena's and Katherine's ordeals inside the Phoenix Stone. Seven Minutes to Midnight * Refers to the Doomsday Clock. The term 'midnight' represents the havoc that is spreading through Mystic Falls. Into the Mystic * The Mystic Falls Gang is thrown inside a mystical plan again. It also marks the first appearance of the Mysticals. Better the Devil You Know * The Devil here refers to the Mysticals. Monster at the End * Refers to the fact that Elena and her friends try to uncover what the Mysticals are. Blood from a Stone * Someone is trapped inside the Phoenix Stone again. Far from the Madding Crowd * Mystic Falls' residents are under the influene of a hex. No Rest for the Wicked * The Mysticals won't rest before Mystic Falls is destroyed. From Here to Eternity'' * It is the series finale. It also refers to everyone's undying friendship and love for one another. Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Episodes stuff Category:Girl Meets World series Category:The Secret Circle television series